The Godfather
by Winchester26
Summary: She never new why Tig hated her so much. How could a man who hates her so much be her godfather? When the truth is revealed it turns all of SAMCRO upside down.
1. Who

Tig hadn't shared a kind word or gesture towards her ever since she'd told Jax what happened.

She hadn't wanted to. That was what the club called "a rat". But with her and Jax having full disclosure in their relationship… if he wasn't allowed to keep secrets from her then she could not either. It was only fair.

It was not severe enough to kick Tig out of the club…but it had created tension between Tig and Jax….and they weren't always the best of friends…especially because Tig was Clay's right hand man.

Tig had gotten better- especially through the years with the club and since she'd moved out. But when Jax asked where her scar had come from…it sorta just all poured out.

Alexander Trager was her godfather. But when her parents died in a car accident as a teenager- she was sent to live with the only person who could legally take her in.

Tig liked to drink. He liked women. But he didn't like being a father.

She always wondered why he was so bitter. It's not like he ever tried to step in to her life until it was too late- Gemma basically raised her.

It was never often enough that anyone ever saw a pattern- but she couldn't put it past him to get a little violent if he was angry and drunk enough.

It had been a long time since anything had happened between them- which was why she did not expect this:

She finally found out why Tig had always hated her…why _he _was named her godfather; but it probably hadn't been the best time to find out.


	2. Why

She opened the door to Tig's house with key she still had. She was finally ready to take the last few boxes out of her old room since she was completely moved into Jax' house. But when she passed the family room she found Tig sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. The TV was on a few beer bottles were strewn around the table, and a smoking cigarette lay in the ashtray with about 50 other duds.

He looked over, however, when he heard her pass. "What are you doing here?" he asked simply.

"Moving the last of my stuff," she turned around. "I'll finally be completely moved out…"

Tig squinted his eyes, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Nope. It's a great thing…I knew you'd be pleased," she said in distaste.

Tig didn't reply. He looked back towards his feet and ran his hands over his head.

For a good thirty seconds, she debated whether to ask him what was wrong or not. Finally, it won out. "What's up with you?"

"Club shit," Tig replied shortly.

So she should've known better. She turned on her heel and headed into her old bedroom….to find that there were no boxes left…

"Tig!" she called. She headed back into the hall, "Where are the last couple boxes?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey, Trager…"

"What?" he exclaimed, standing up quickly to face her.

"Where are the other boxes?" she demanded.

"How the hell should I know…your shit should have been gone a long time ago," Tig replied taking a swig of beer.

"I know…I should never have _inconvenienced _you," she spat back. "You always made it clear that I wasn't your kid…"

"Well you should've been…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Tig looked at her- debating for a second whether or not to satisfy her and give her the answer…but then he realized he'd be more satisfied to tell her.

"Your mom and I were together once…" he told her.

She raised a brow, "Seriously?" she asked. She couldn't imagine her…her mom deeply involved in SamCro.

"But she went away one summer…college thing…because well…coulda had something to do with me," he sat back down and took another swig of beer. "But I swore…when she came back…I'd get her back…"

"Are you referring to the summer she spent in San Francisco?" she inquired. If she remembered correctly: that was the summer she was conceived…when her mother met her father.

Tig nodded. "I could've gotten her back too…but there was a complication," he turned to look at her.

She took a moment to soak it all up. That's why Tig hated her so much: her mother had broken his heart….and she, herself was the reason that Tig couldn't have the woman of his dreams.

But that also explained why Tig was named godfather. He probably didn't agree with it but that definitely sounded like her mother.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, turning around to leave the house.


	3. How Hard

It was a few hours later when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. It was Tig- something she definitely didn't expect.

"Hello?"

To sum it up: he was drunk off his ass and needed a designated driver. She wasn't sure why she was doing him this favor…but down the road she went to go pick him up.

The ride back wasn't as quiet as she'd expected. Tig must've felt good about telling her the truth finally, because his emotions were a waterfall. Sure, it was alcohol- induced, but none the less they were true. When she dragged him back into the house there was a lingering moment in the foyer. He looked at her and she looked back, "I'm going to go…" she said slowly. "You should get into bed…you'll have one nasty hangover tomorrow," she replied. She got her hand on the door handle but Tig grabbed her arm. "Look at me," he whispered. The smell of alcohol washed across her ear.

So, she turned back around. "What?" she demanded.

His hands came up to grip her face, "You look just like your mother," he whispered before his head dipped forward. But she pulled away quickly, "What the hell?" she exclaimed, shuffling away, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tig glared at her, "You sound just like your mother too," he said lowly. He took a few steps forward but they were shaky.

"And that must just eat you up inside," she spat back, toe to toe with Alexander Trager.

"You little bitch," Tig replied slowly, looking down at her.

"And you think you lost my mother just because of me," she said. But then he raised his arm and threw his hand back across her face. It wouldn't have done much damage except for one of the rings on his finger was especially sharp. She staggered sideways and grabbed her face with a gasp.

Tig stood but did nothing else. She hurried past him and out the door.

"Shit…" he muttered. She was going to fly right into Jax' arms…and then Jax was going to beat the shit out of him…awesome.


	4. Cause and Effect

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked as he opened the door for Nora. Nora wiped the tears from her eyes and took a breath. She regretted giving Jax a call. She didn't need to put a strain on the relationship between Jax and Tig…it was already bad enough.

"Nothing," she whispered, taking a breath, "I'm just a little over-emotional…no big deal..." she turned away from him, heading for the bathroom to make sure that she wasn't still bleeding.

"Nora," Jax demanded, walking after her. He stood behind her at the sink and looked into the mirror with her, "What happened to your face?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing," Nora started the water, "I…tripped," she said, leaning down to splash her face with the cold water. Jax sighed. He reached out once she wiped her face dry and places his hands on her sides. He pulled her back into him, "What happened?" he asked slowly, and she knew she couldn't hide it from him. She turned around slowly, "Tig…" she whispered.

Jax' eyes lit up, "What?" he asked slowly.

"He was drunk…it was no big deal…I was being kinda nasty…" she shrugged, still feeling the sting.

Jax' hand reached up and touched her face gently, examining the injury. He turned her head towards the light and she could see his jaw tense. "He hit you?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, but Jax…look…" Nora tried to hold onto him as Jax turned to leave the bathroom, "You can have it out with him tomorrow, will you just stay here with me tonight…there's something I want to tell you…"

Jax shook his head, "You can tell me after…this shit doesn't wait…" he left the bathroom and then the clubhouse, slamming doors as he went.

Nora sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long while before changing out of her clothes into one of Jax' tshirts and lying in his bed, waiting for him to get back.


	5. Affected & Rejected

Jax knocked on Tig's door impatiently. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his jaw tight and his muscles tense.

Tig opened the door. His eyes were glazed over from drinking and exhaustion, "Figured you'd show up…" Tig said before he walked back into the living room.

Jax followed, irate, slamming the door behind him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he called. The only thing that held him back from taking a hold of Tig and throwing him through the wall was the fact that Tig _was _so drunk. It was a completely unfair fight.

Then again, so was a fight between Nora and Tig, drunk or sober.

Tig shrugged, "I don't know, man," he said looking Jax straight in the eye. "One minute I wanted to bang her- the next I was hittin' her…"

Jax' eyes were flashing dangerously, his hands balled into fists. It was getting harder and harder not to take a swing, "You do know she's with me, right?" he asked rhetorically.

Tig nodded, "It's not about her, Jax…" he said. He took a step back, "It's never been about her…"

"What's that supposed to mean, shithead?" Jax took a step forward but still remained at bay.

"Nothin'…just ask Nora…" he shook his head. After fondling the neck of a bottle for a moment, he decided against it and looked back up, "If you want to hit me, do it," he said holding his arms out, "I know what's comin' to me…"

Jax did not like that he was just a sitting duck - but he would not lose sleep over it. Winding his arm back he landed a solid right hook to Tig's jaw and followed the man as he stumbled back: landing another hit to his cheek. Tig put his hands up to defend himself but Jax just kept coming. Tig was on the ground and after a couple punches he began to try to fight back but Jax let him have it.

Finally satisfied, Jax stood up, heaving. He wiped his bloody hands on his jeans, stepped over Tig's groaning form and left the house.


	6. Losing Sleep

**4am**

"Jax…Jax…" Nora started groggily, touching the man's arm. There was a pause of all movement. She couldn't quite see- but she was certain his eyes were open. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

A pause.

"How'd you know I wasn't asleep?" he asked. He was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling through the darkness.

"I can feel how tense you are…" she said, "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his arm gently, kissing his shoulder.

He shook his head slowly. Finally answering, "It's Tig…you know it is…" he said. He reached up slowly and grabbed her hand, kissing it slowly.

"Yeah, but baby, you shouldn't lose sleep over it…" Nora replied quietly, squeezing his hand gently. "We'll deal with it…you've got other shit to deal with right now…"

"Maybe…but tomorrow they'll want me to sit across the table from that asshole," Jax responded. She could feel him shaking his head, "And I don't know how I can do that…"

Nora kissed his shoulder again, "You can…I'm okay…everything's okay now…don't let it get to you…"

He rolled over onto his side. Slowly reaching out in the dark he brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently. She placed her hand on his bare side and her fingers danced along his skin. She hadn't wanted to create trouble at the table. The last thing the club needed was a civil war.

"I promise…it'll never happen again," he told her, his lips brushing against hers.

"I know, baby, I know…" she pressed her forehead against his. And they just laid there…breathing as one, their bodies pressed together.

As the clocked ticked by the minutes Nora felt Jax finally fall into the serene release of sleep. She smiled to herself, although she couldn't see him. She finally rested back and fell to sleep herself, able to relax knowing that Jax was finally asleep.

She didn't know how long it would last- but at this point- anything was good.

…

Sure enough- 7am hit and she felt Jax roll out of bed. He was careful, as if not to wake her. But his movement had made her aware. "Get back in bed," she mumbled.

He shook his head, "I gotta do something…I'll be back," he leaned over and kissed her head. He threw on his hoody, jeans and his cut before heading out of the room, "I'll have Sack stick around and keep an eye out," and the door shut behind him.

Nora sighed. She wasn't going back to sleep now. She slipped out of bed and headed for the shower.

First, she took a look at herself in the mirror- eyeing the nice shiner on her face. "Great…" she mumbled, turning the water on hot.

She could hear movement outside the room- there were other members about. She wondered what'd it'd be like to see Tig…now that she knew…


	7. Civil Unrest

"Hey baby, you're up early…" Gemma took her glasses off as Nora stood in the doorway to the office of the garage. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Nora slowly entered the office and shut the door behind her.

"Of course," Gemma spun her chair to face Nora, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…well..no..that's just it…" Nora leaned against the edge of the desk.

"I don't think Jax is…"

Gemma leaned forward, "What happened to your face?" she asked, reaching out.

"Well…that's just it…" Nora replied, gently pushing Gemma's hand back. "I've been having a little problem…"

"With Jax?" Gemma exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat. Nora's eyes widened and she put her hands out quickly, "No…no…" she said and Gemma calmed down. "It's…it's Tig…"

Gemma studied Nora for a moment and then sighed. She spun a little back towards the desk and threw her glasses to the counter top, "Ah, shit…He hit you?"

Nora nodded.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered. After another tense moment Gemma spoke again, "I knew this would happen one day….he told you, didn't he?" Gemma spun to face Nora once more.

Nora nodded, "Yeah…and I don't know how he feels about me…and now….Jax doesn't know what to do about him…I don't want to tear up the club…"

Gemma nodded, "We won't be able to take back what Jax knows…" she said. "These boys are just going to have to work it out…"

Nora put her head in her hands, "I don't know what happened Gemma…I always just wrote it off…I figured some people just weren't meant to get along…and then….Tig told me…and…now…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Gemma leaned forward and took her surrogate daughter into her arms, "It's not your fault….shit just happens…and it'll suck…but we'll get you through this baby…"

"Thanks, Gemma," Nora murmured into her shoulder. "You just have to help me make sure that Jax doesn't kill Tig…"

Gemma let out a laugh, "Yeah…you bet…"

**Clubhouse**

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Bobby had to wedge himself between Tig and Jax who were puffing out their chests and secreting testosterone like the air around them.

"Nothing…" Jax shook his head, "Just didn't know our sergeant at arms liked to beat up defenseless women…especially the old lady's of their VP," he said, still hovering around near Tig. Tig didn't respond but the other members paused and looked at each of them.

"Tigger, what is he talking about?" Bobby asked. Jax had backed off and left for church, slamming the door behind him- to talk to Clay, but the others were left in the clubhouse to hear an explanation.

"It was nothing," Tig began defensively. "I got drunk- that's all….it was a stupid mistake…"

"You hit Nora?" Chibs asked slowly, raising his sunglasses to the top of his head.

Tig shrugged to confirm and then straightened out his cut. He headed for the bar to get himself a shot. He had a feeling he was about to become very unpopular.


End file.
